


When Mark Signed With Ferrari

by FormulaFerrari



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, What If...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mark had signed a contract with Ferrari after the disaster that was Malaysia 2013?<br/>What would that have meant for Fernando and him?<br/>How would he have reacted if he was Fernando's Number Two instead of Sebastian's?<br/>And how would they be affected if the car was shit again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Dotted Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Set at the Canadian Grand Prix, 2013*

Fernando threw himself at Mark. Mark could do nothing but laugh as he accepted Fernando’s passionate kiss, his fingers curling into the Spaniard’s hair. Fernando pushed him back until his back hit the wall, sliding his hands all over his body. It the privacy of Fernando’s cool down room they had the room to completely devour each other. And Mark was holding nothing back. Mark pulled Fernando closer to him by the collar of his Ferrari shirt, the motion and accompanying thought making him smile.

“You’re happy then?” Mark grinned, sliding his hand along Fernando’s collarbone. Fernando hummed pleasantly, kissing desperately at Mark’s jaw.

“So,” Fernando kissed the corner of his mouth. “So,” Fernando sucked his bottom lip. “Happy…” Fernando moaned, thrusting his tongue into Mark’s mouth. Mark pulled him closer, turning them so Fernando was pressed against the wall.

“Thought you might be.” Mark grinned, dropping to his knees and lifting Fernando’s Ferrari shirts, revealing his toned stomach and watching him intake breaths as he kissed across it with feather light pressure.

“Mark…” Fernando moaned, gripping his hands into Mark’s hair. Mark smiled against his skin.

“These walls aren’t that thick, mate.” Mark smirked. Fernando shook his head, eyes closed and head resting back against the wall in submission to the feeling.

“Do not…” Fernando breathed, squirming as Mark’s lips travelled lower. “Do not care.”

“Second for you and a contract for me…” Mark muttered. “It’s not been a bad day.” He smirked, looking up at Fernando. Fernando pushed him back until he fell onto the floor, crawling on top of him before he had a chance to move. Being so close to the wall Mark had no choice but to bend his legs up, trapping Fernando between them. Fernando pulled frantically at the hem of his shirt.

“You must enjoy first, then.” Fernando smirked, pulling Mark’s Red Bull shirt over his head. “Do not need this anymore…” Fernando beamed, throwing the shirt across the room and into his bin. Mark laughed, pulling him closer.

“Twelve more races, mate.”

“Do not care…” Fernando shook his head, kissing down Mark’s bare chest as his fingers fought with the button on his shorts. Mark toyed the soft material of Fernando’s shirt through his fingers. “Take it off or leave it alone, Mark.” Fernando chastened, feeling already too highly strung to endure any more teasing. Mark giggled, letting the shirt fall from his fingers.

“I think I’ll leave it on…” Mark muttered, gripping Fernando’s hips and rolling them over so he was on top. He pushed Fernando’s shirt high enough to reveal his nipples, licking slowly across them.

“Mucho, Mark!” Fernando moaned, elongating every syllable. Mark soaked it all up, nipping one of Fernando’s nipples before sucking on it harshly. The Spaniard screamed out, trying to bring Mark closer as he thrashed around in pleasure. Mark kissed the sensitive skin, letting it fall from his lips as he let go of Fernando’s shirt.

“You liked that, did yoooo!” Mark hissed as Fernando slid his hand into his shorts, picking up a harsh rhythm that had the Australian paralysed in pleasure. Fernando locked his eyes on Mark, using his hand that wasn’t attacking Mark to prop himself up on his elbow. Mark had his hands pressed into the floor, his mouth agape in a silent moan. “Fuuh… Fernaaahh…” Mark panted, trying to focus his eyes on Fernando. Fernando smiled, abruptly slowing the pace and playing his fingers over Mark slit. Mark’s back arched, his moan filling the small room. He let Fernando guide him back to the wall, all the while playing him perfectly to have him unaware of what was happening around him.

But when Fernando’s lips enclosed around him he was brought sharply back to reality.

“Fuck!” Mark whined, his fingers tangling into Fernando’s hair, forcing him deeper. Fernando swallowed around him as Mark’s short fuzz of hair grazed his nose. The Australian’s body convulsed with the pleasure, gripping Fernando tighter as the Spaniard set his tongue about working each and every sensitive point on Mark’s dick. Mark tried reaching forwards to Fernando, reciprocating the feeling of bliss the Spaniard was enforcing on him. But every reach was floored as Fernando did something else spectacular with his tongue.

Before Mark knew what was happening he was fucking Fernando’s mouth.

“Stop… S-Stop, mate, please…” Mark choked, pulling Fernando off him. The way a string of Fernando’s saliva stuck to his bottom lips from the tip of Mark’s cock made him shudder in pleasure. “Bed.” Mark directed, trying to compose himself. Fernando hopped off the floor, diving towards the make shift bed alone in the corner of the room, leaving his clothes strewn in a path behind him. “Keep that on.” Mark stated, getting to his feet. Fernando stood with his shirt half way off his body, but on Mark’s words he let it fall back down.

Mark’s eyes were glued to the bulge in Fernando’s boxers as he advanced. “Hold my shoulders.” Mark said, standing in front of Fernando. Fernando licked his lips, making a show of placing his hands where Mark wanted them. Mark brought him closer, wrapping his arm tightly around the small of Fernando’s back as he took his other hand and mapped out the outline of Fernando’s cock through the tight material. Fernando moaned, letting his head hang back as Mark teased him through the fabric. He became impatient quickly, resting his forehead against Mark’s and desperately trying to pull the Australian closer. Mark breached the elastic waistband, gifting Fernando a couple of sharp wanks and sucking the moan from his mouth before he slid away from him, falling back on the bed and leaving his shorts and boxers in a pile on the floor. Fernando eyed Mark like a gift as he stood, licking his lips.

“Do that yourself.” Mark said, pulling Fernando to the bed. He pulled the Spaniard’s boxers off; discarding them along with the rest of their clothes scattered throughout the room and pulled him to straddle his waist. Mark reached over to Fernando’s bag, pulling out the bottle of lube and Fernando rubbed himself, moaning softly in anticipation. Mark slapped his wrist as his pace picked up. “Keep it slow.”

“Uh huh…” Fernando nodded, playing his thumb through his slit. Mark slicked up his fingers before pulling Fernando’s body closer to his. Fernando used his free hand to hold himself up above Mark.

“Don’t cum.” Mark said, pressing a soft kiss on Fernando’s lips before breaching his tight muscles. Both of them moaned at the new sensation, Fernando’s hand stalling on his thrusts as he fought to find Mark’s lips. Mark waited no time before pushing another finger inside Fernando. Fernando screamed into his mouth. “You’re so fucking hot, mate.” Mark panted, placing Fernando’s hand on him as he placed his hand on Fernando. Mark matched his hand to the slow thrusts of his fingers. Fernando’s hand was frantic and messy, trying to just hold onto himself.

“Sí, Mark, Sí…” Fernando moaned, collapsing forwards onto the Australian. Mark picked up his pace, threading a third finger into Fernando. “Mark!” Fernando screamed, taking his hand off Mark’s cock and digging his nails into his shoulder. Mark nodded, understanding Fernando’s signal that he was close. He removed his fingers from Fernando, caressing his arse lightly.

“Alright…” Mark grunted, letting go of Fernando to line himself up. He kept one hand tightly gripping onto the back of Fernando’s Ferrari shirt, pulling the Spaniard ever closer. He penetrated Fernando slowly, watching closely as the Spaniard hid his head in the curve of his neck, desperately moaning and begging for more. Mark stilled when he was balls deep in Fernando, catching his breath. He kissed gently at Fernando’s neck, encouraging him to look up at him. Fernando sat up slowly, arching his back and pressing his palms into Mark’s chest as he forced Mark deeper. “Fuuuuuck…” Mark moaned blissfully, letting his head fall back. Fernando wiggled his hip, causing Mark’s breath to stutter.

“Need… Move…” Fernando breathed, one hand curling softly into Mark’s hair. Mark just nodded, words a complete concept that was lost on him now. Fernando repositioned his legs to give him more leverage before he rose and sat back down on Mark, both men moaning in unison. Fernando found a rhythm that had them both clawing to the sheets, Mark brushing Fernando’s prostate every other thrust. Mark’s hands dug bruises into Fernando’s hips as he forced the Spaniard to take him deeper, elongating each time he hit Fernando’s most sensitive spot.

“Mark…” Fernando panted, looking down at his lover with black eyes. Mark nodded, removing one hand from Fernando’s hip and taking him in his hand, thrusting Fernando’s cock at an alarming pace. The wind was knocked out of Fernando as he fell forwards, gripping to Mark tightly as he moaned beautifully, trying to hold onto his orgasm. But Mark had made it advance at an alarming rate. Fernando couldn’t think, the pleasure overcoming everything. “Mark!”

“Ok, mate… Do it… Cum for me…” Mark begged, thrusting into Fernando, with slow deep thrusts. Fernando came, eyes closed and screaming, pulling Mark with him as he clenched around him. Both of them sailed out their climaxes, gripping to the other tightly as they came down from their high. Fernando panted, wincing as he climbed off of Mark, falling beside him. Mark licked his fingers clean, pulling Fernando closer to him to engulf him in a kiss. Both of them were damp with sweat, the hairs at the nape of Fernando’s neck sticking to his skin. Mark smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. “You look like you could use a shower, mate.” Mark laughed. Fernando weakly hit his arm.

“You too.”

“Together?” Mark suggested as Fernando snuggled around his body.

“Sleep…” Fernando whinged. Mark rolled his eyes before pulling Fernando onto his feet.

“Next year we could do this a lot more often…” Mark mused, walking Fernando to the bathroom in his room. Fernando smiled at the thought, pulling the Ferrari shirt over his head as he followed Mark into the small wet room.

So when Fernando left the bathroom, just wearing a towel, and saw Mark sitting on his couch, dressed, watching the race highlights wearing his Ferrari shirt, everything looked right. Fernando couldn’t wait for next year.

\- -

“So, Mark, the rumour is that you’ve signed for Ferrari for the 2014 season, can you say yet if that’s true?” Natalie asked him as he remerged from the Ferrari motor home. Mark just smiled, sliding his sunglasses onto his face.

“You know, Red Bull has been good for me, and we’ve had our ups and downs, but it is true I’m looking else where. And the same has been true since Malaysia. The race break was good for me. I went home and got out on my board, talked to my folks. So yes, I’m looking else where.” Mark nodded.

“You’ve just come out of Ferrari though, could that have had anything about signing along the dotted line?” Natalie poked. Mark just shrugged.

“My options are open.”

“Come on, Mark.” Natalie laughed. “We all know of your strong friendship with Ferrari Ace Fernando Alonso. And with the problems you’ve been dealing with at Red Bull, for example in Malaysia, it’s clear you’re not looking at sticking around.” Mark smiled at her questions. _Oh, Natalie, if you only knew about our friendship._

“So what is it you’re asking me?” Mark grinned. What could possibly be the harm in telling them? He’d already signed the contract.

“Are you making a move to Ferrari next year?” Natalie exasperated. Mark just smiled.

“I’ve always thought I’d look good in red.” He grinned, before moving from the flashing cameras and the questions. The official statement would be given the week just before the British Grand Prix, but that should keep them talking for now.


	2. Australia - The Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Set Australian GP 2014*

**Thursday**

 Mark stretched his arms out above his head, yawning as his back arched slightly. Looking over at the window he smiled at the morning sun. His home morning sun. Waking up in Australia was always a pleasure. The sun shimmered slightly over the water, enhancing the view of the hotel they had chosen. Mark shifted slightly, looking down at Fernando curled around his body. How pissed Ferrari would be if they knew his inter-joining room wasn’t being used. Stefano had seemed confused enough when they requested inter-joining rooms for the duration of the season. But Ferrari had happily complied because keeping their driver’s happy kept the team dynamic happy. Mark tickled slightly at Fernando’s side, trying to wake him up. This only had the Spaniard rolling away from him, moaning into the pillow. Mark couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come on, Fernando. Big day.” Mark poked at his side, making Fernando contract into himself, as he threw the duvet back, climbing out the bed. Fernando was trying to remain asleep, thinking that if he didn’t open his eyes there was no possible way he could be awake; therefore he was still asleep. If he had told Mark his logic the Australian would have fallen about in laughter. “I’m going to shower, are you joining me?”

“Urghmph…” Fernando whined, pulling his pillow closer to emulate Mark as he hugged it tightly. Mark chuckled.

“Suit yourself.” The Australian shrugged, disappearing into the bathroom. If Fernando ignored the splashing water of the shower he could lull himself back into sleep. He turned his back to the bathroom, hugging his pillow tighter as he tried to pick up his dream from where he left it. It had been eight years since he had felt that rush of being World Champion, the best of the rest. He wanted to return to that dream where that was happening again. 2014: this was going to be his year.

“Come on, mate!” Mark laughed, shaking Fernando’s shoulder. The Spaniard had succeeded in falling asleep again, looking adorable snugged deep in the duvet. He complained with incoherent noises, as Mark brought him back to his consciousness, hiding under the pillow and throwing the duvet over his head for good measure. Mark laughed at him, moving from the bed and pulling his clothes from his bag, holding his towel together at his hips with one hand.

“Whyyouwakemeup?” Fernando slurred sleepily, his voice muffled by the fabric hiding him. Mark smiled, doing up his jeans and pulling on his shirt. Red Ferrari shirt. His hands smoothed down the logo as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Because. We have sponsor events.” Mark sighed, peeling his eyes from his shirt to the lump disguising his boyfriend on the bed as he did up his buttons. He straightened the collar of his polo shirt before throwing Fernando’s clothes at him.

“Hey!” Fernando protested, getting tangled in the duvet as he tried to fight against the attack on his cover. Mark laughed again, grabbing the corner and pulling until the duvet was on the floor. He appreciated the naked behind of his boyfriend, taking in the samurai tattoo to the curve in his back to the gorgeous swell of his arse. Mark could have stood there all day… “Cold.” Fernando complained.

“Get up then.” Mark smiled. Fernando sighed, sitting up and pulling the duvet back up his legs and out of Mark’s grip. He laid facing Mark, duvet tucked up around his neck in case it was stolen from him again. But Fernando couldn’t help but appreciate how amazing Mark looked standing in Ferrari gear. He could see Mark’s appeal in the year previous when he had fuck Fernando wearing only that shirt. Right now Fernando would do anything to fuck Mark wearing nothing but that shirt. “I know that look.” Mark smirked, turning his back. Fernando’s identical shirt suddenly hit the Spaniard square in the face. “We don’t have time.”

“Mark!” Fernando whined, moving the material and placing in lower down the bed. He reached a hand out to Mark. “Come here…” Fernando sighed happily. Mark started moving towards him but as soon as Fernando could get a grip on his shirt he pulled Mark close to him, capturing his lips as his hands explored the fabric he was so used to donning himself. It was odd having it available to be explored on someone else, but Fernando loved it. It connected Mark and him on such a public level. No one would ever realise how much it meant to Fernando. It was them being a team, being united in public. In some way, it was them telling the world about themselves in such a subtle way.

“Fernando, we have sponsor stuff.” Mark muttered as Fernando’s lips travelled lower, hands sliding up under Mark’s shirt.

“Sponsors can wait…” Fernando kissed into Mark’s neck. Mark found his hip easily in the sheets.

“I want to make a good impression on my first day, mate…” Mark tried, already loosing focus on what they should be doing right now. Fernando hooked his fingers under Mark’s collar, moving it aside slightly to reveal his collarbone before gently attacking it with kisses.

“Had testing… Team knows are reliable…” Fernando murmured. Mark grabbed Fernando’s wrists as they gravitated towards his jeans.

“Later.” Mark promised, and through the look in Mark’s eyes Fernando saw the statement as more of a challenge. What kind of sponsor event could they manipulate? The Ferrari press conference would have a table because they were both in it together... Fernando smirked.

“Shower?” He suggested. Mark shook his head, taking on the smug look. Fernando frowned.

“Nope. I’ve had one.”

“Not with me.” Fernando implored. Mark got up, shaking his head and moving back to his track bag to check he had everything. He pulled his paddock pass out, dropping it around his neck.

“If your sleep was more important than having a shower with me…” Mark shrugged. Fernando pouted at him, sitting up and letting the duvet slip so it was barely covering him. Mark could see how hard he was from standing on the other side of the room. He swallowed.

“Please?” Mark forced his eyes to his bag, subtly clearing his throat.

“Punishment.” Mark delivered in a light-hearted, playful tone. But Fernando could already see how fussed he had made Mark. So he simple shrugged.

“Ok.” Fernando nodded. Mark frowned at him.

“Ok?” Fernando’s tone had worried him. But his Spanish counterpart just shrugged again, throwing the duvet off him and shamelessly waltzed into the bathroom, cock bouncing around his navel. Mark couldn’t take his eyes off him, only realising he had moved to follow him when the bathroom door was slammed in his face. Mark felt back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. His head was reeling. He knew Fernando was in their, pleasuring himself. Mark could hear him. He knew Fernando was doing it deliberately but Mark found himself panging to know how to make him moan like that. Was he being slow? Rough? Fast with his hand pressed against the wall? Mark couldn’t know. But sitting on the bed, palming himself through his jeans at the simple idea of Fernando wanking, Mark decided that maybe twenty extra minutes wouldn’t be a bad thing tomorrow morning.

\- -

“This is a question to Mark,” The journalist said as they sat in the Ferrari conference. He heard Fernando sigh in relief as Mark moved his hand back to Fernando’s knee. This had become a game. Whilst one was being asked a question the other had to try and get them into an embarrassing situation. Mark was on his alert for this time though because he had successfully managed to make Fernando gasp and have to fall into a coughing fit halfway through his answer only moments ago. He had had to try so hard to hold back a laugh.

But now he knew Fernando would be after revenge.

“Mark, moving from Red Bull to Ferrari this year, how much of a massive change has that been?” She asked sweetly. Mark sat forwards, opening his legs slightly subconsciously as Fernando ran his hand up his thigh from his knee.

“It’s been interesting to get an insight of the way this team works, really,” Mark nodded as Fernando’s hand got higher. “Not so much massive because Ferrari is still a Formula One team like Red Bull is, so the program I complete for the team is similar. But we’re as hungry for that elusive World Championship as every other team, possibly even more so because of exactly how elusive that Championship has been. It, errh…” Mark paused, looking down and blinking rapidly as he gave himself a second to regain composure as Fernando began palming him through his jeans. “Yeah, in terms of massive, not that big but it’s been a perk of the job staying out in Italy where it’s hot and sunny rather than rainy England.” Mark smiled, causing the room to laugh lightly. Mark could see out of the corner of his eye Fernando’s frustration. Mark smirked, which to anyone else could have been mistaken to a response to his joke, as he picked up his glass of water and sipped on it. Fernando’s hand became frantic, trying to get any kind of response from Mark.

“And how is life with you’re new teammate?” A male journalist called. Mark had to blink, thinking about that question for a moment. The journalist picked up on his hesitance as needing a refining of his question but it was really because Fernando had just slipped his hand down the front of his jeans. “I mean, we all know you have been close friends for years, so how is working together going?”

“Errh…” Mark cleared his throat, adjusting slightly in his chair. Fernando smirked at him, brushing his fingers slowly over his tip. “Well, working with him is great…” Mark started, eyes flying around the room. He was sure someone would notice. Sure someone would ask him what was wrong. Had someone turned the heating up? Mark felt flushed. “We’ve been friends for ages so we understand each other. It will be nice to get out of track together and battle like we used to. Obviously we’re now both getting points for the same team but there is a lot of trust between us. We both know the limits as well as how far we can push them.” Mark nodded, grateful he’d somehow managed to get out of that unscathed. Fernando lent his free hand on his chin, resting his elbow on the table in an almost bored manner as he began sliding his hand up and down Mark’s length in a mesmerising manner. Mark gripped the edge of the table tightly.

“And do you think you can keep that friendship as strong throughout the season?” The male journalist asked. Fernando’s hand stuttered as he frowned at the question.

“Hey?” Mark said, frowning slightly.

“If you both ended up being in contention for the title hunt, do you think it would put strain on your friendship? Or if you were asked to be Fernando’s number two, would this cast a shadow between you like there was with your former teammate, Sebastian Vettel?”

“No, mate, not at all.” Mark answered, barely thinking about it. Luckily Fernando had stopped with his hand, listening intently to Mark’s answer. “I know I’m closer to the end of my career than the start, and I know I'm the oldest boy in this sport and I’ve possibly missed my chance, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to fight for it. That situation is a possibility and I believe, like I’m sure most of you do, that if that happens Fernando will get priority. I understand that. But that won’t fracture our relationship on or off the track. I can guarantee that.” Mark finished.

“Throughout the whole season, though?” The journalist asked dubiously.

“We might have the odd fight but we’ll work it out.” Mark nodded.

“What if there is a situation like Turkey 2010, or Malaysia last year, an event that sparked your move to the new team?”

“It’s something I thought about seriously before I made the move.” Mark admitted. Fernando was holding onto his every word, there little game at the back of his mind. “It might be tough but I know Fernando and I and the team will be able to sit down and sort it. It’s not something I want to happen and I’m sure Fernando would agree with me there but I’m aware it’s a possibility. But it won’t ruin our friendship.” _Because I’m sure he’d repay me in kind some other way._ Mark added in his head, forcing the smirk from his face.

 

**Friday**

“I beat you in practice today.” Fernando smirked as Mark and he got ready for bed. Mark smiled at him and his competitiveness.

“You certainly did, mate.” Mark nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. “Thought I’d give you a head start for tomorrow.”

“Head start?” Fernando scoffed. “Do not need this. Am faster than you, simple as.” Fernando nodded as Mark threw his shirt at him. “Hey!”

“Not that fast, Fernando.” Mark teased. Fernando threw Mark his shirt back and the Australian caught it easily.

“Was fastest than everyone this morning.” Fernando sighed smugly as they turned out the lights and crawled into bed together. Fernando’s arms instinctively wrapped around Mark as the Australian pulled him closer.

“You’ve been driving a Ferrari for four years. I’m still getting used to it.” Mark muttered, letting his eyes roll closed. Fernando rolled onto his stomach, tapping Mark’s shoulder. Mark sighed before looking down at him.

“Bet I am faster than you tomorrow.” Fernando smiled, a glint of competition in his eyes.

“Bet what?” Mark asked, intrigued.

“That am faster than you in qualy.”

“No, what are the stakes?” Mark amended. Fernando blushed a little.

“Oh…”

“Well?” Mark smiled, propping himself up on his elbows.

“If you are faster will blow you tomorrow.” Fernando said casually. Mark considered his offer.

“And if you’re faster?”

“You blow me.” Fernando purred, subtly rolling his hips against Mark. Mark tried to hold him still.

“What if I get pole?” Mark asked. Fernando shrugged nonchalantly.

“Can do whatever you want to me.” It was the same casual tone Fernando had been using all night. Mark couldn’t work out if it was revealing his cockiness or not.

“And the same principle would be vice versa if you get pole?”

“If you want. Or we can make stakes lower for this. Is possible I will do this.”

“Oh really?” Mark smirked. Fernando just nodded.

“Deal?”

“Against my better judgement, alright.” Mark smirked. Fernando pressed their lips together. They curled back together and Mark was on the edge of blissful sleep when Fernando spoke again.

“How about the race?”

“Huh?” Mark yawned.

“If I beat you in the race? – Sorry, _when_ I beat you in the race.” Fernando smirked.

“Slow down, mate, we haven’t even got through qualy yet.”

“But can beat you.”

“Didn’t do much of that last year, did you?” Mark teased. Fernando pouted.

“Unless you stopped.”

“Yeah, but we don’t talk about that.” Fernando pretended to zip his lips shut, smiling down at Mark. He then undid the zip halfway.

“So, the race?” Fernando asked out of half of his mouth. Mark tapped his wrist playfully.

“Stop being an idiot.”

“An idiot you love.” Fernando said adoringly, curling into Mark’s chest. Mark sighed, rubbing his hair. “So race stakes?”

“Seriously, mate?”

“Make the season more fun.” Fernando shrugged, sitting back up. Mark sighed, giving Fernando the green light. “So if qualy is blow jobs then race has to be something more…”

“You mean fucking.” Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe…” Fernando muttered, drawing circles on Mark’s skin.

“Horny little shit.” Mark smiled. Fernando blushed.

“Can you think of anything else?”

“Alright, so if you beat me in the race then you fuck me?”

“How does this give me more satisfaction and pleasure?” Fernando asked calmly. Mark frowned at him.

“If you win I fuck you?”

“This.” Fernando nodded. Mark wasn’t going to argue, that sounded like win win for him if Fernando beat him.

“You’ve got yourself one hell of a kinky deal there, mate.” Mark smiled, pulling Fernando closer to his body. Fernando’s hands started travelling down Mark’s sides, and as they rested on his hip Mark took them in his own, shaking his head. “Nope.”

“But Mark-!” Fernando started to whine.

“-We’ve got a bet, my friend. I’m giving away no bonuses.”

“Please…”

“You’ll have to wait,” Mark grinned at the ceiling, loving how impatient Fernando was. “And beat me.”

“This is easy.” Fernando said, his hands trailing Mark’s body again. “The waiting, not so much.”

“I believe in you, Fernando.” Mark yawned, rolling over and scooping Fernando into his arms. Fernando complied easily, shivering pleasantly at the way Mark slid his hands around his body, pulling him close.

“Night night, horny pot.” Mark smiled against Fernando’s neck. Fernando placed one of Mark’s hands on top of his groin, covered by his boxers, to prove Mark right.

“Better believe it.” Fernando smiled as Mark tutted and move his hand to rest on his hip. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Mark that with the Australian being his teammate they were acting out his ultimate fantasy. Sneaking around behind the teams back, making sure no one caught them. Fernando found himself instantly more attracted to Mark the minute the red shirt slipped over his head.

“Fernando, stop it.” Mark chastened as Fernando wiggled his hips back into Mark subconsciously. “I will move.”

“Ok, sorry.” Fernando rushed, gripping Mark’s arms tightly to him. Mark kissed his neck, chuckling lightly. “Good night, Mark.”

“Night, Fernando.” Mark sighed.

“May the fastest man win.” Fernando beamed.

 

**Saturday**

**QUALIFYING**

**F. Alonso – 5 th**

**M. Webber – 12 th**

Mark didn’t get it. It had been going well. Granted the last lap he was on wouldn’t have managed to improve his time, but how was he supposed to know where the wet patch on the track was? And he was sure the team had said they were going to do something about the brake system. It was weird… Wrong. Mark couldn’t get used to it. But a spin on that last lap had pushed him cleanly out of Q3. There was nothing more he could have done.

When he finally got back to the garage after his press duties Simon came over, clapping his back in commiseration.

“It’s alright, Mark. We’ll get them tomorrow.” Simon said in his usual cheery attitude. It was slightly different from last year; last year Simon was always trying to pick Mark up from a shit race result, try to calm him down and stop the accusations of sabotage falling from his driver’s mouth. At least this year something could be done about the poor result. As Fernando always said to him, you don’t get points on Saturday.

“Yeah, jet off the line, eh?” Mark raised a smile, clasping his engineer’s hand. His eyes fell on Fernando’s car as it sped out of the garage making it’s way to set a time for Q3. Mark swallowed his jealousy. He wasn’t jealous; he’d just been unlucky.

“Seb starts behind you.” Simon said, passing Mark the time sheet. Mark couldn’t help but laugh. Sebastian Vettel, four-time World Champion, starting the new season in thirteenth.

“Seems that move from Red Bull was a good one after all.” Mark grinned.

“He blames you.” Simon said, walking Mark back to the motor home.

“Eh?”

“You’re spin brought out the yellows and apparently slowed him down. He’d have apparently got a faster time and got through to Q3. Though I think people are more happy than annoyed.” Simon opened the door and Mark walked into the Ferrari principality. “Did you hear them cheering?”

“I wondered what that was about. I thought Dan had done something special.” Mark shrugged.

“Not yet, but keep an eye on him…” Simon mused.

“Always have, mate.” Mark smiled, heading up the stairs to his cool down room. Or, Simon thought he was going to _his_ cool down room.

\- -

Fernando fiddled with his gloves nervously at the back of the garage. Fifth wasn’t too bad. He could, at least, make an impression from fifth with some classy overtakes. But that wasn’t what had him fiddling with the nomex. He wasn’t sure whether it was fair to say he won the bet with Mark under the circumstances. If he had spun out of qualy would he want to even be in the same room as Mark? Well, yes, but would he put up with Mark’s gloating? Would Mark even gloat? Or would Mark rub his hair? Tell him it wasn’t his fault? Just a wet patch of track? Fernando shook his head. It wasn’t fair to ask Mark to pay up on the bet, right?

“Fernando?” Andrea said softly after watching Fernando stare at the floor for five minutes. Fernando looked up at his name, forcing a smile on his face. “Fifth is not that bad. Can fight forwards from fifth.” Andrea said encouragingly. Fernando truly smiled; of course Andrea didn’t know what was really bothering him.

“I know.”

“Do not beat yourself up too much. Is only the first race.” Andrea took the gloves from his hands and passed him his cap and sunglasses. “Lots of time to improve.” Fernando just nodded, thinking that going into the real reason he was feeling anxious would be a mistake. And maybe Andrea wouldn’t even care. This anxiety had nothing to do with racing.

\- -

All Fernando really wanted to do after his press obligations were over was shower and get changed. He felt hot and sticky from the constantly changing weather condition. What it would be tomorrow, right now, Fernando had no idea, but he was grateful when Andrea gave him half an hour to cool off before their technical debrief. He slugged up the stairs of the principality, his head already filled with water sprays and soap bubbles. So when he was pressed against the wall, a hand holding his hips tightly as nimble fingers pulled at the zip of his race suit as soon as he closed his cool down room door, he was startled.

“What-?”

“-A bet is a bet, mate. And I’ve been waiting he for ages.” Mark laughed, pushing the nomex from Fernando’s shoulders. Fernando looked up at Mark.

“You do not have to-”

“-I do. You were faster, fair and square.” Mark nipped at his neck as he pushed the nomex over Fernando’s hips.

“But you spun…” Fernando muttered. Mark cupped Fernando’s cheek.

“So?”

“So… Thought you might not want…”

“Fuck racing, Fernando. If I had the choice I would give it all up just to please you every single day.” Mark smiled. Fernando gasped as the nomex piled at his feet.

“Really?”

“Really.” Mark nodded, dropping to his knees. “And we had a bet.” Fernando’s fingers had curled into Mark’s hair as the Australian removed his fireproof underwear. “Does that door lock?” Mark asked, his lips inches from Fernando’s half hard cock. Fernando simply nodded, palms pressed into the wall as he bit his lip. Mark sprung across the room, sliding the lock in place before returning to Fernando. “That’s really fucking sexy, mate.” Mark breathed, looking up at Fernando with his bottom lip between his teeth. Fernando’s fingers danced across Mark’s shoulders before they gripped tightly into his hair as Mark kissed up Fernando’s inner thigh. The sudden thump of Fernando’s head hitting the wall made Mark smirk against his skin. He placed one hand dangerously close to Fernando’s balls.

“Mark…” Fernando whimpered after a moment of stillness. Mark smiled up at him before dropping his eyes to Fernando’s cock.

“I wonder how quiet you can be…” Mark mused before taking Fernando all at once in his mouth and picking up a pleasure-filled massage on his balls. Fernando fell forwards at the suddenness of it all, gripping tightly to Mark in an attempt to stay standing. Keeping Fernando in his mouth, Mark pushed him back against the wall, placing one of Fernando’s hands on his shoulder for support. Fernando moaned quietly, thrashing his head across the wall as Mark picked up the pace, keeping his thrusts with his mouth slow but his movements with his hands and tongue fast.

Fernando could barely concentrate on one thing. With the two different paces nothing seemed to match. But at the same time everything worked together, in a discorded harmony that had Fernando clawing at the wall, desperate to hold onto himself, draw his climax out as long as possible. He could feel it racing upon him as it all fell into place; trying to stay as quiet as possible so the team did not hear him, knowing that someone could knock on his door at any moment. The possibility of someone finding out was so enthralling to Fernando he had to double his efforts at keeping quiet.

“Maah…” Fernando tried, gripping into his shoulder. But Mark didn’t let up. Even if Mark knew what Fernando’s signal meant he didn’t stop. He kept up his pounding pace, flicking his tongue every now and then to send Fernando right to the edge before pulling him back to the build. “Mark, estoy cerca estoy cerca estoy cerca estoy cerca…” Fernando panted, his toes curling into the carpet. Mark had to put all his force into Fernando’s hip to keep him still as he came. Mark had him fully in his mouth; his seed shooting straight down his throat. And although Fernando tried to stay quiet he moaned out as he came, gripping tightly to Mark as his hips spasmed forwards, making Mark take him a little deeper each time.

“Fuck…” Mark muttered, swallowing deeply as he fell backwards onto the floor. Fernando was on top of him in seconds, kissing him deeply and pulling at his shirt. Mark laughed, grabbing his wrists. “What are you doing?”

“You…” Fernando was still panting heavily as he fought with Mark’s jeans. Mark took his hands again.

“I lost the bet, Fernando.” Mark hissed as Fernando nuzzled at his hard cock. He started whimpering, kissing gently along the taught denim.

“Want…” Fernando pleaded. Mark shook his head.

“No…”

“Please.”

“No, Fernando.” Fernando was still nuzzling at him. Mark could feel himself being pushed towards the edge. If Fernando kept going this was going to get messy.

“Need to thank you…”

“Go and shower.” Mark moaned, his head falling back as Fernando started trying to suck him through his jeans. Fernando slipped his wrists from Mark’s weak hold and pulled Mark’s jeans apart. “Fernando!” Mark chocked as Fernando sucked on his tip, his hand running up and down his length. Mark couldn’t decide whether to sit or lay, stop this or let it continued. He grabbed the back of Fernando’s neck, forcing him to take more, but his grip fell slack as he felt the inevitable rush flood through him. The tightness in his balls.

“Fernando!” Mark yelled, not caring who heard. Fernando released Mark from his mouth, rubbing him fast with his mouth open in expectance. Mark could barely keep his eyes open as he came on Fernando’s face, chocking out breath as Fernando dove forwards to lick him clean, still desperately sucking. “Uh...” Mark fell back on the carpet, feeling utterly drained. Fernando appeared above him, a dribble of cum running slowly down his chin. “If you’re going to do that every time you can beat me in qualy all you want…” Mark sighed, feeling sated. Fernando beamed at him.

“Te amo, Mark.” Fernando brushed a hand softly against Mark’s cheek.

“Te amo, Fernando,” Mark caught the bead of cum off Fernando’s chin. Fernando licked it eagerly from the digit, making Mark groaned again. “You need to shower.”

“As do you.” Fernando purred. Mark smirked.

“This punishment for Thursday?”

“Punishment? Am just obtaining what I missed.” Fernando smiled.

“Right.” Mark sighed. He looked up at the ceiling. “If you want me to shower you need to give me a sec.”

“And you need clean jeans… Possibly underwear too.” Fernando mused, pointing down at Mark’s crotch. Mark propped himself up on his elbows and rolled his eyes as he saw the mess Fernando was talking about.

“That’s your fault.”

“Thank you.” Fernando grinned. Mark stuck his tongue out at him as he fell back onto the floor.

“Now you have to lend me clothes.” Mark said, breathing deeply.

“Think my jeans might be a bit short…” Fernando teased, getting up. Mark watched him as he threw his fireproof shirt on the floor and shamelessly walked around his room naked.

“Then you can run across the hall and get my shorts.” Mark smiled, catching the towel Fernando threw for him and rubbing himself down. Fernando put his hands on his hips.

“This will look much more suspicious.”

“Mate, I can’t take you seriously if you’re going to try and lecture me naked.” Mark smiled, watching Fernando’s dick bounce as he exasperated.

“Can we shower yet?”

“Go get my shorts and I should be alright.” Mark smirked. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Gilipollas.” Fernando muttered, pulling on his shorts and shirt.

“I’ll get the water warm!” Mark called from the floor as Fernando disappeared from the room. Mark couldn’t wait for the race tomorrow. After today, he was hoping Fernando would beat him.


End file.
